Code: Love Lockdown
by TheRoseOfDeath
Summary: What happens when your loved one gets taken away from you? What if you're trying to search for that special one? An action packed story. UxY JxA WxS OxOC TxOC ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1 It's the end

It was spring and love was in the air- yes indeed. From the park (where Jeremie and Aelita were) to the forest (where William and Sissi were making out) to the very dorm of Lyokion warrior Ulrich (who was practicing his fighting with Yumi). The only one who was sulking was Mr. Robert Della Robia (a.k.a Odd), for he was the only one without a girlfriend. When would he find his true love? But that should have been the least of his problems. What happens when- no wait...I should just get on with the story.

**With Odd and Ulrich**

"Dude, I really think you should tell her." Odd said

"I dunno. What if I ruin my relationship with her?" Ulrich countered

"That's a risk ya' gotta take stupid," Odd smirked

**With Ulrich and Yumi**

"I feel so bad for Odd!" Yumi said in between pants. She got back into a fighting position and pinned him down. Their eyes met, and they both blushed like ripe tomatoes in the summer sun. Ulrich pulled away.

"Eh, he'll find a girlfriend eventually" Ulrich replied. The brunette boy stopped and looked at his watch and frowned.

"Soccer time?" the Japanese girl asked. He nodded and she laughed. "Race 'ya!" she called, zipping pass Ulrich.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ulrich called laughing. After Ulrich's soccer practice, the two decided to get ice cream. Suddenly something, or some_one_ I should say, jumped and pulled Ulrich down.

"I'M BORED!" the blonde boy yelled. Yumi giggled and pulled Odd off of the brunette.

"Leave him alone Odd, he's tired!" she laughed. Odd looked at her with puppy eyes.

"But...but....but..." he pouted. Yumi laughed and hid behind Ulrich.

"THE PUPPY EYES ARE TOO STRONG!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Ulrich swatted Odd.

"Geez, go away Odd," he mutter just for Yumi to hear. She giggled.

"Ugh, I'm not gonna watch you stupid lovebirds. Sayonara." he waved and left. Ulrich and Yumi both blushed.

"Finally...now that he's gone...." Ulrich started running towards the ice cream parlor. Suddenly their phones beeped, and they growled. Yumi wailed, "I wanna get my ice cream!!" but as they looked, their eyes widened.

"XANA attack!" they whispered and fled to the factory.

**With Jeremie and Aelita**

"Come on Jeremie! The others can't be far away!" she called to her super genius boyfriend.

"I'm coming Lita!" he panted, struggling to keep up with her. "You know running isn't my forte!" The two made it to the factory, where they met up with Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Sissi, and William. The seven friends made their way and went down the scanners.

"Hurray! The lovebirds made it!" Odd cheered obviously referring to Ulrich and Yumi. The six ended up in Lyoko, but little did they know that trouble was on the way.

**With XANA**

"_Mwahaha! Soon the girl will be mine. Just a little more my Skipazowa (sp?) and she WILL be mine. SERVANTS! GET OVER HERE!"_

"_Yes master?" the servants asked, bowing their heads._

"_I want you to distract those pesky warriors." XANA growled. The servants dipped their heads and left. "Yes, little girl. You will be mine"_

**On Lyoko**

Yumi was the first to see a group of krabes headed their way. "Get your weapons ready- this 'aint gonna be pretty." Sissi (who was a cheerleader) took out her baton and pom-pom shields, William took out his oober-godly sword, Ulrich took out his two swords, Odd got his laser-arrows ready, Aelita got her energy balls ready, and Yumi unsheathed her fans. The warriors' eyes widened as they saw hundreds of hundreds of hundreds of megatanks, kankerlots (or sompin' like that), krabes, and blocks. On the top were manatees, and right in the middle was the extremely feared Skipazowa (sp?). Everyone charged, but about 25% of everything headed to Yumi. "What.....the? THIS IS NOT COOL!" She fought as hard as she could, but was outnumbered. Suddenly, the monsters cornered Ulrich, Sissi, Odd, Aelita, and William. The monsters surrounding Yumi made an opening and out cam the Skipazowa. Yumi saw what was happening and backed away.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jeremie's voice asked

"YUMI! GET OUT OF THERE!" Ulrich desperately called. Yumi did everything, but it was of no use. The Skipazowa extended its arms out and grabbed Yumi.

"YUMI!" the other Lyokian warriors cried.

"J-J-Jeremie?" Yumi stuttered. "Now would be a good time to do some genius stuff!" But surprisingly, the Skipazowa didn't try to suck her memory.

**Ulrich's POV**

Surprisingly, the Skipazowa _didn't_ try to suck Yumi's memory. Instead, it looked like it was leading....."YUMI, NO! SUPER SPRINT!" I yelled, realizing what was going on. But it was no use. The monsters surrounded me and my friends, and I watched helplessly as the girl I loved was being carried to her doom. "Jeremie! You have to do something!" I cried.

"She's going to fall in!" Sissi wailed. Suddenly, we all heard an ear-splitting scream as we saw Yumi fall into the Digital Sea. "NO! NO! NO! NO!" I hoarsely cried not caring who was around me. "No..." I whispered. She was gone. The girl I loved was...gone.

**With XANA**

"_Geisha girl! Come here!" XANA called. A group of blocks led the terrified Geisha warrior to XANA. XANA "touched" her face and evilly smiled. "Yes...you are perfect! SKIPAZOWA! COME HERE!" XANA called one of his most powerful servants. "Now. Do what should have been done in Lyoko." he whispered._

"_Wh-what!? I'll never serve you XANA!" Yumi spat. _

"_We'll see about that Geisha," XANA smiled. The Skipazowa extended its tentacles and slowly grabbed the poor, Geisha girl. It started to suck all the memory out of her and slowly released her. The girl collapsed on the floor, and opened her eyes, her pupils replaced with a bulls-eye target in each eye._

**With the rest of the gang**

Ulrich was in his room crying. Nobody dared bother him, but nobody even came in. They were all mourning their own separate ways. Nobody talked and nobody even made eye contact. The Kadic news was all about Yumi's disappearance. It was all just too much.

Every day at lunch, they would always save a seat just in case for Yumi, who, by miracle, might appear. Even William cried, and everyone thought he was all macho. "Hey look! It's macho nacho!" Odd half-heartedly tried to cheer everyone up, but would fail. Yumi's loss was a major tear in the group. _BEEEEP!_ went Jeremie's laptop.

"I guess there's a XANA attack..." Jeremie sighed. Ulrich sniffled and stifled a yawn. Since Yumi's "incident" as he liked to call it, he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Let's" he yawned," go guys," Jeremie, Sissi, William, and Aelita all ran ahead while Ulrich and Odd were behind.

"You OK buddy?" Odd asked, concern clouding his eyes as he put an arm around Ulrich's shoulder. "I know you loved her," he added. Ulrich let a shimmering tear drop and the two friends ran to catch up with everybody. They made it to the factory, and with no emotion at all, they rushed to the scanner. A level above, Jeremie began the virtualization process.

"Transfer Odd."

"Transfer Ulrich."

"Transfer Sissi."

"Scanner Odd."

"Scanner Ulrich."

"Scanner Sissi."

"Virtualization!"

"Transfer William."

"Transfer Aelita."

"Scanner William."

"Scanner Aelita."

"Virtualization!"

The five warriors landed in the ice sector. "The activated tower is 40 degrees northeast. Hurry!" Odd, being the weirdo cat, heard something.

"We've got company!" Odd exclaimed, getting his laser-arrows ready.

**Odd's POV**

I got my laser-arrows ready, but something seemed off. Normally, the monsters would have just come running towards us. But for some reason, it looked like...they were carrying something....my eyes widened when I saw what they were holding. No. It wasn't a something. It was a someone.

And that someone was none other than Yumi Ishiyama.

**Ulrich's POV**

No. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be Yumi. No matter how much I tried to deny it, no matter how many times I told myself that this was a horrible nightmare, it wouldn't happen. I wouldn't believe it was Yumi. I mean, it didn't even look like her! Instead of her raven black hair being put into a half-ponytail, her hair was pin-straight down with a XANA eye on the headband around her head. Her outfit had been changed from a colorful orange to a blood red top and black leggings with blood colored splotches on them underneath. Her rosy cheeks were gone and her eyes were full of hatred and her pupils were replaced with those damn XANA bulls-eye target pupils. I saw her unravel her fans, and instead of her traditional white fans, I saw black fans with a white XANA mark on them. What puzzled me the most was that XANA's monsters were carrying her like some princess. She sat right on top of the krabes and they walked slowly. I saw Odd's eyes widened and I looked back. That's when I saw what he saw. They. Were. HUGE! They had probably doubled their size. "Yumi?" I whispered. I felt Odd pat my shoulders as I reluctantly got my swords out. I didn't want to hurt Yumi-I loved her. But here she was, sitting on our enemies. There was also something else that was with her. It looked like a ghost, but it had the XANA mark on it. It walked on two legs, and had eyes and a mouth. Then it hit me. This was XANA.

**Aelita's POV**

_So this is Yumi_ I grimly thought. My best girl-friend and someone like my sister about to attack and kill me. She looked so evil, I can't even remember the last time she looked so angry! I glanced over at Ulrich and saw his horror-struck face as she came towards us. I fumed. How dare this...abomination harm my best friend?! _XANA will pay!_ I angrily thought, and got my energy balls ready.

**Normal POV**

Yumi jumped off the krabe and unraveled her black, emo (haha! we call my neighbor emo gal for fun!!! =D) fans. "You will be destroyed!" she said.

"Yes...my precious geisha. Hurt the ones you have always known and loved!" XANA mockingly cooed. Yumi laughed a cold, half-hearted laugh.

"This is the end, warriors"

*********************************

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! This is my first fan fic so plz don't post bad reviews! =D


	2. Stuck in one world

disclaimer: i do not own any characters except for rose, Elizabeth , and Delainey (which u will meet in this chapter), and some lyrics i wrote. (but i wish i did own the story....lol on with the story)

**With the Lyoko Warriors (on Lyoko...duh)**

"This is the end, warriors," a possessed Yumi sneered.

"No Yumi! This isn't the real you!" Aelita cried, desperately trying to reach her real "sister"

"SHADOW SPIN!!" Yumi cried. Her fans twirled in a XANA formation and spun around everybody. They tried to follow it, but it was too fast. The ninja-like boy jumped out of the way as her devitalized Odd, Aelita, William, and Sissi.

"Yumi...this isn't you. It's me, Ulrich," a panicked Ulrich whispered, trying to reach her Lyokian soul. Yumi faltered.

"U-Ulrich?" she choked out. Ulrich slightly smiled.

_"Kill him geisha girl! Kill him like the piece of shit he is!"_ XANA's impatient voice boomed. Yumi snapped out of it, but Ulrich wasn't ready to give up.

"Remember all the fighting that we had? Against William? Against _XANA_?!"

"Us? Fight? Me? Against my _master_!? I don't think so," Yumi shook her head furiously.

"No! It's true! Please believe me!" Ulrich pleaded.

"_I'm leaving. If the boy isn't killed in a few hours, you're screwed!"_ XANA threatened.

"Yumi...it's Ulrich. We go to school together every day. We fight martial arts (lets go with that) together. Please Yumi! Ya gotta remember me! I...I.....I love you..." Ulrich trailed off.

"Ulrich?" Yumi said in her real voice. "Is that-"she was caught off by the brunette boy, who had hid his feelings for who knows how long, "super sprinting" over to her and crashing his lips to hers. Yumi pulled away and laughed. "You can stop now stupid..." she playfully hit him.

"Guys? What's going on?" Jeremie's voice asked.

"Everything's fine, Jeremie,"

**With Jeremie in his POV**

No way...that voice....it's someone that I hadn't heard in ages...

"YUMI!!!" the whole gang screeched and ran over to my computer. I laughed.

I heard Yumi sigh. "Yea, yea, shut up..." I laughed even harder. Boy, did Yumi hate attention...

"So Yumi? How did you get free?" I piped up. The gang heard shuffling and silent giggling.

"N-nothing you people need to know about..." Yumi murmured. I heard slighter giggling and whispering, and I'm pretty sure they were blushing.

"Nothing....?" Odd teased

"NOTHING!" Yumi growled

"Geez, ok!" Odd laughed.

"Anyway Jeremie, can you devirtalize us?" Yumi asked innocently, but anyone could tell she wanted to pounce on Odd.

"All right, you guys." I replied. "Starting it...now!"

"Uh.....Jeremie? We're right here...on Lyoko," Yumi called to me, starting to get worried.

"Same here, Jer," Ulrich reported.

I pushed up my glasses. "But...but...that's impossible! Stay right there, I'm going to do a complete scan on you two." I told my two friends. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" I cried, seeing the results.

"What's wrong Jeremie?" Yumi demanded

"Somehow, the skipazowa stole _both_ of your DNA sequence modules!"

"English Einstein!" Ulrich cried.

"You guys can't return to Earth!"


	3. Getting Serious

disclaimer: i do not own any characters except for rose, Elizabeth , and Delainey, and some lyrics i wrote. (but i wish i did own the story....lol on with the story)

**Back with everybody (Jeremie's POV)**

"SAY WHAT!?" Ulrich screamed

"You guys can't return to Earth." I repeated

"Well, this isn't the first time it happened to me...I can deal with it. We can do it, right Ulrich?" Yumi asked

"I....but....how..." Ulrich stuttered. I heard her jab him.

"Right Ulrich?" she threatened.

"OW! YES! ALRIGHT, GEEZ! THAT HURT!" Ulrich cried. I laughed, but then pushed my glasses up again.

"You need to be careful, so stay in the tower at all times." I warned. I heard the two of them groan.

"Fine...we will...." they grumbled.

"Good, now, we're going to go. But you can talk to me anytime you want if you have any problems," I advised.

"Roger that Jeremie. Now go. Don't worry about us." Yumi told me. We all said good- bye, and walked out of the factory.

"Hey Jeremie? I never got to tell you this, but Sissi and I are going on vacation." William said.

"Your dad let you, Sissi?" I asked in astonishment. "Anyway, that's ok. We'll just have to find replacements."

"There are some triplets that might work. They're really nice, and I'm sure we can get their help." Aelita suggested.

I nodded my head. "Good idea, Princess. Let's go talk to them."

**At Kadic Academy (Normal POV)**

"OH YEA! THIS IS THE LIFE!" Rosalie yelled. Rosalie was the most hyper-ist girl you could ever find. Her bright orange hair (which she dyed) stood out and extended down to her chest, and she had slight freckles and dimples. Rosalie was an amazing guitar player, and often wrote her own songs. She wasn't very smart, though.

"Ugh...shut up Rose!" Delainey grumbled. Delainey, had dark brownish- orangish hair that extended down to her shoulders. She was funny, smart, and the most mischievous out of the three triplets. Of course, Delainey was an amazing singer. She enchanted everyone she met, and was really easy to become her friend. But the number one secret that no one but Elizabeth knew was that she had always wanted to become a ninja. She loved how they were really mischievous, and sneaky, and how they had awesome weapons.

"Being a rock star is awesome!!!!!" Elizabeth sighed. Elizabeth was a dreamer. She had the same hair as Delainey, only hers extended down to her waist. To make up for her dreaming, she was an amazing artist, who could paint anything when she set her mind to it.

"Hello, are you Rosalie, Delainey, and Elizabeth?" a voice asked. The girls turned around.

"Hi guys! It's me, Aelita!" Aelita reminded the girls.

"Oh! I remember you! You were there, and I was there, and Lainey was there, and oh! So were you Liz! Good times, good times!" Rose sighed. Elizabeth laughed, as Delainey slapped her forehead.

"Ugh, don't mind her..." Delainey laughed. "But um...what's up? And where were you in science? Mrs. Hertz got really pissed."

"That's what we wanted to talk to you about, you three." Jeremie replied seriously.


End file.
